leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tornadus (Pokémon)
|} Tornadus (Japanese: トルネロス Tornelos) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the Reveal Glass. Its original Forme, Incarnate Forme, will then become Therian Forme. Its Therian Forme was officially revealed May 12, 2012. Along with and , it is a part of the Forces of Nature. Biology In Incarnate Forme, Tornadus is a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. It is a male-only species with no female counterpart. On its forehead are two, purple, long and sharp horns. Tornadus has white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Tornadus's body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad, purple chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of its tail, Tornadus has several whorled structures. They are a light khaki color, and follow the same direction as the tip of its tail. In Therian Forme, Tornadus is a large, green, bipedal, long-necked, bird-like Pokémon. It now lacks any visible ears, and the horns on its forehead have become thinner and crest-like. Tornadus's hair is also now crest-like, and the direction of its hair whirl is reversed. The style of its hair is now more relaxed as well, proudly flowing down its long neck. Tornadus's mustache now takes on a more beak-like appearance, puffing out on the edges like coarse plumage against its cheeks. Its eyes remain yellow, but with larger irises which still lack visible pupils. Its chest is now fuller, but remains largely unchanged, while its navel is now bejeweled with a red gem. Tornadus's arms have now become large spanning, feathered wings; each possessing thumbs and five large, purple tipped primary feathers. It has two strong legs and sharp talons, each with three sharp purple claws and one dewclaw. Tornadus's tail remains largely unchanged, although it appears slightly longer and less curved than before. On its lower back, it has a large trailing cloud-like puff. Tornadus can travel at speeds of 200 miles per hour (320 kilometers per hour). It can also whip up storms with its tail, and is able to blow away houses. In the anime Major appearances Tornadus made his main series debut in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. He appeared in Milos Island's legend and then attacked unexpectedly when , and Lewis tried to summon . Once appeared, the two engaged in a fierce battle. He then appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, where he ultimately was calmed by Landorus. Tornadus appeared in both of his Formes in Unova's Survival Crisis!, where he was summoned to the Abyssal Ruins by and sent on a rampage alongside Thundurus and Landorus. Eventually, he was freed by and departed. Other A Therian Forme Tornadus appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . He was among the immense Pokémon summoned by to create wind for Ash and , but their combined was too much for them and sent them blasting off. Minor appearances Tornadus debuted in a cameo appearance during the ending credits of White—Victini and Zekrom, where he created a windstorm that and encountered. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta chases after a Tornadus who he wants to capture. As Tornadus kept fleeing each time, he was difficult for Monta to catch. Using his newly evolved , Monta was finally able to capture him. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tornadus, along with and , is captured by Giallo in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He was first seen battling with Thundurus at the Battle Subway before his capture, and was later given to the Shadow Triad to be used to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. He made another appearance at the under Hood Man's control. He first appeared in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Tornadus appeared in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=198|label2= :}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations Unova (Only one)}} }} }} |} |} in party, Only one)}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope (Random Legendary Encounter )}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Silent Tundra (Gilded Hall), Dreamy Island (Gilded Hall), Moonlit Forest (Gilded Hall)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 5}} |area=Event: A Great Chance a Day! (Incarnate Forme) Event: Tornadus Appears (Therian Forme) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Third release; Therian Forme)}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 11 (Therian Forme only)}} |} |} In events |Milos Island Tornadus|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70|December 16, 2011 to January 10, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Tornadus}} |Milos Island Tornadus|Korean|Wi-Fi|70|May 14 to July 5, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Tornadus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Tornadus|American region|Online|60|July 1 to October 29, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tornadus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Tornadus|American region|Online|100|July 1 to October 29, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tornadus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Tornadus|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tornadus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Tornadus|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tornadus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Tornadus|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tornadus}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Tornadus|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|July 6 to 22, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tornadus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Incarnate Forme Therian Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Incarnate Forme |- |- |} Therian Forme |} Evolution |sprite2=641Tornadus-Therian |name2=Tornadus |type1-2=Flying |forme2=Therian Forme |loc2=From the }} Sprites Trivia * Tornadus is the only pure Pokémon. However, other Pokémon are able to temporarily become pure Flying types through their Abilities or moves, such as , and . ** This also makes it the only single-type Pokémon with a unique type combination. * Tornadus is the only member of its trio whose Therian Forme is not immune to attacks in normal battle conditions. ** It is also the only one that can have a weakness to Electric-type attacks in standard battle conditions. * Tornadus is the only single-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. * When Tornadus appears on in , 's cry is heard. * In an interview with Nintendo Dream, Ken Sugimori revealed that Tornadus was originally intended to be red. * Prior to Generation VI, Tornadus's Therian Forme had the same body style as its Incarnate Forme. Origin In Incarnate Forme, Tornadus may be based on , the of wind. It may also have drawn inspiration from . In Therian Forme, Tornadus seems to be based on a bird of prey, most likely an eagle, vulture or other large avian species. It may also draw inspiration from the of the constellation; or from , a god from the Aztec mythology that resembles a hummingbird. Name origin Tornadus and Tornelos may be derived from '' and , ruler of the winds in Greek mythology. In other languages |fr=Boréas|frmeaning=From , Greek god of the North Wind |es=Tornadus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Boreos|demeaning=From Boreas (Greek god of the North Wind) and Aiolos |it=Tornadus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=토네로스 Tornelos|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=龍捲雲 / 龙卷云 Lóngjuǎnyún|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Tornado cloud" |ru=Торнадус Tornadus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * * Forces of Nature * Forces of Nature (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon de:Boreos es:Tornadus fr:Boréas it:Tornadus ja:トルネロス zh:龙卷云